Gorecyclops (Condemned)
Gorecyclops (Condemned) is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. : Overview A Condemned Gorecyclops shares similar features to a regular Gorecyclops, but it is significantly taller, with a longer reach and its attacks are much more damaging. Like its brethren, it is weak against ice-based attacks. A gigantic enemy, over 100 feet tall, covered in dangerous spikes and an iron helmet. Usually first encountered chained safely to a wall. Once limited but significant damage has been inflicted on the creature, it will free itself and pick up a giant spiked mace to engage the Arisen and party. Removal of the monster's helmet also may trigger its rampage. Stats Attacks Tactics * Vulnerable to Torpor, Poison, Blinded and Tarred. *Immune to Sleep, Petrification, and Curse. *Faced and eye are its weakpoints, and should be targeted, if possible, for both damage and to stun. * Vulnerable to the Lowered Strength that can be inflicted with the Dragon's Roost shield. *Can be climbed. For tips see climbing. * The spiked armor cannot be readily removed from the body, except for the mask- the spikes on the body will inflict damage on climbers and stagger close attackers. *The beast's health can be taken in small chunks by Throwblasts. Carry 100 or so, stay at a safe spot and start throwing. Mask and Chain Like an armored cyclops helmet, the mask greatly protects the gorecyclops. It can be removed by similar tactics. * The mask will fall off by striking at the harness holding the mask on the top of its head. *The strap at the back of the head can be easily cut to release the mask. *Blast arrows aimed at the head will quickly remove the helmet. *Targetable spells will also release the helmet. The chains restrain the creature and prevent it from attacking. If sufficiently annoyed, the creature will break its chains and begin to rampage. While chained the gorecyclops has higher resistances. Offensive *Attacks on the feet or ankles (including Blast Arrows) eventually cause the brute to fall over, making it easier prey or give Warriors the time they need to deliver a charged attack. *Ranged attackers: Attack its eye to stagger it, then its leg to make it kneel down where it becomes a stationary target for subsequent shots. *(Melee attackers) Barrage of heavy blows to its foot, preferably theright one, will result in same as the above. *It can be safely climbed in this state, too. *Spiked armor on those initially chained will repel any attacks, so do follow the advice above. Spiked armor on Gorecyclopes running free from the start, e.g., during An Unseen Rival II, lack these properties. *High Exequy can be used to destroy this giant. *(Non-raging only) It can be staggered by inflicting Blindness to it. Defensive *Use weapons, attacks and gear with high stagger (such as the Cursed King's Belt) to stun-lock the monster. *To avoid being grabbed while climbing, there is a position that the Arisen may take up on the lower half of the face where the Condemned Gorecyclops, instead of grasping at its head, will grab at its chest and miss the Arisen consistently. *Standing near the instep of the right foot allows the avoidance of nearly all the creature's attacks. *An elevated position (such as is available in the Midnight Helix) allows ranged attackers and spellcasters to pelt the beast with attacks whilst staying out of danger. *Strong enough attacks will disarm its club, especially effective during Overhead attack. *It is generally a good idea to first eliminate all other enemies before taking on this giant. * Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. * Equipping Grace Augment will prevent damage from the fall. Stance effects *When a Gorecyclops finishes raging, it briefly pauses and gasps for breath as if it is out of stamina. In this state, the cyclops is usually very susceptible to being knocked down by attacks. *(Non-raging only) When balancing on one leg due to a leg climber, the gorecylops is vulnerable to being knocked down by attacks, just like its smaller cyclops cousins. File:How to climb a Condemned Gorecyclops (demonstration)|The party has already eliminated all the weaker enemies in the room before engaging the 2 Condemned Gorecyclops. The Arisen uses a Goldforged Rusted Bow to inflict Torpor on the giants for 25 seconds each, making them easier to climb. File:2 Condemned Gorecyclops slain with only Rusted Daggers. No armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones. Hard mode. (A)|An Assassin demonstrating the hard road, using only Rusted Daggers in order to simulate a low level Arisen. The handicapped Arisen must rely upon her pawns to deliver most of the damage here. File:Two Condemned Gorecyclops slain in 12 seconds. 3 shots fired.|A high level Strider demonstrating the easy road with Blast Arrows, boosts, and Hailstorm Volley with a Dragon's Ire bow. File:Magick Archer vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops (using Ninefold Bolt)|Aimed at the head, Ninefold Bolt will remove a Condemned Gorecyclops helmet. Climbing pawns can then attack the head unabated. File:Mystic Knight vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops|While it is certainly safer to attack Condemned Gorecyclops from afar with Great Cannon, a Mystic Knight can also engage them at close quarters with Abyssal Anguish. Remember to stand near the instep of the right foot and observe their foot stomp patterns in order to predict incoming attacks : right foot stomp, left foot forward, left foot back. All physical attacks from these giants can be Perfect Blocked. Removing their face masks early with Great Cannon exposes them to more damage from overhead attacks. File:Solo Mystic Knight vs Condemned Gorecyclops|A Mystic Knight demonstrating a "circle left" defensive strategy. At close range, the instep of the right foot is a safe place to stand and attack. The giant will try to rotate leftward (clockwise) so that it can strike characters standing in this right foot instep area. Circle to the left (clockwise) in sync with the giant as it rotates left (clockwise) in order to stay inside the right instep. Continue circling left (clockwise) and attacking until it's slain. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Cyclops page. Specific techniques * Weak to Ice. The Cyclops strategy scrolls will grant knowledge (and therefore Stars) for all members of the Cyclops family which includes the Gorecyclops. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Gorecyclopes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. * Gorecyclops and Condemned Gorecyclops are considered as the same enemy type, thus share the same characteristics (knowledge, kill-count), in a similar way as Cyclops Vs Armored Cyclops. * Unlike normal Armored Cyclops, this enemy's body armor cannot be torn off or rent asunder. However, the helmet can be removed by destroying the strap at the back of the neck. Pawn Chatter :"Shall we leave it be? ...Please?" :"'Tis enormous!" :"Perhaps we'd do well not to disturb it." :"Is this giant, too, a prisoner here?" :"'Tis hideous, even by a cyclops's measure!" :"The giant has torn free of its bindings!" :"'Tis too powerful!" :"It's fallen! Now! Attack!" :"Their tusks are too short to cleave!" :"Cling to its leg -- throw it off balance!" (faulty knowledge flag inherited from Cyclops Bestiary) :"Bleed its arm and it'll drop its weapon!" (correct knowledge flag inherited from Cyclops Bestiary) :"Good! It's lost its cudgel!" ''(Gorecyclops is disarmed) :"It makes to throw! Stand ready!" (Gorecyclops picks up a throwable object) :"A brilliant hit!" (when Gorecyclops is disarmed) :"Its armor is rent!" ''(Gorecyclops drops a piece of armor) Notes * Though unlike normal Armored Cyclopes, these enemies' body armor cannot be torn off or rent asunder. The creatures actually do lose armor pieces occasionally when they fall. Just like with normal Armored Cyclopes, the rent pieces spawn loot bundles containing Rusted Plate, Scrap Iron or Iron Blade Piece. The creature's defenses and Stagger/Knock Down Resistance lower as it drops armor pieces too . *In the Midnight Helix the Gorecyclops may fight with a Cursed Dragon if the party hides from both. They will fight to the death and the party can claim the rewards. * Finding a "safe space" (such as near an exit) and saving and reloading will reset the gorecyclop's state excluding health, and will re-chain any that were initially chained. Also useful to "re-roll" a near-death gorecyclop's loot drops. Gallery 310084_378655322247310_319012104_n.jpg|Using High Comestion to knock down the prisoner. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_33.jpg|Free of its chains. 2016-02-01_00002.jpg|Condemned Gorecyclops Unmasked Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_54.jpg|"I'm so done for..." Screenshot_7.png|I'm the stompest, I'm the best! No hummies - dragon next! 20181202234414_1.jpg|Indimidating height... o_0 Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Brutes